Strange World
by TerrarianRanger
Summary: A new player awakens in the world of Terraria, a land full of valuable treasure, mystery, and danger. Along the way, he shall meet new individuals, whether they are an "NPC" or a "Player". [I do not own any part of Terraria, credit to the developers for such an amazing game. Also, constructive criticism is welcomed.]


Strange World

Chapter 1

"Awaken, champion…awaken…" Those were the words that were heard by Von, before he had awoken in this curious world, full of mystery, full of danger. {Where am I?} He thought to himself as he remained laying on the ground. {Christ, I've got a pounding headache…} He held his forehead, grimacing as his headache continued. He eventually sat up and looked around, confused as to where he was. He was greeted with the sight of a vast landscape, some trees growing here and there, and some large stones scattered about, not to mention various hills. He suddenly heard a male voice emit from his back side. "Sup, pal." He immediately jumped to his feet and turned around. "Ay, ay, calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said in response to Von's sudden movements. "But uh, without the right tools, you're not survivin' out here very long. But ay, that's what I'm here for. I'm here to help a guy out. So, here's what I got…" The man tossed a bag at Von, he cautiously looked inside, only to find copper tools, as well as a dull short sword. "So…what's ya name, bud?" The man questioned. "…Von…my name is Von." Von answered. "Von, eh? Strange name, but, nice to meet ya. I'm Marty, I'm here to give ya advice on what-cha should do next. I recommend talkin' with me if ya ever…get stuck, if that's how ya wanna put it." "Well uh…I am kind of stuck…here…wherever this is." Von looked around at the land as he said this. "Oh, this place? Whatever ya wanna call it my guy. Also uh…I'd recommend choppin' down some trees, y'know, buildin' a shelter before night comes." "Yes, it does get rather chilly at night, doesn't it?" Von replied. "Oh yea, that and the monsters that come huntin' at night." Marty replied nonchalantly. "Monsters?" Von raised his brow slightly after asking this. "Yea, y'know, the monsters? Rottin' corpses? Flyin' eyes?" Marty responded, this must have been common, judging by how calm he was acting. Von decided to humor him. "Well uh…okay? Should I start gathering wood…?" "Yea, ya should, sun's about to go down. Oh, a little tip? Get rid of that short sword when ya got another weapon. Pretty weak, weaker than wood." "Seriously?" "Yep." Von was surprised, copper was weaker than wood? "So, get a wooden sword or somethin' like that, I'd recommend ebonwood or shadewood. One's stronger than the other, but, both are pretty good." {You can't be serious…} Von thought to himself. "What is ebonwood, or shadewood for that matter?" Von asked Marty. "Oh, they're special kinds a' wood you find in the crimson or the corruption." Marty answered. "And what do these places look like?" Von responded. "Oh, just look for red or purple land, corruption's purple, crimson's red. Got it, bud?" Von looked around for a moment, what kind of crazy world has he found himself in? "I will keep this in mind, Marty…" "A'right, now, chop-chop, heh." Von sighed and put the bag on, taking the axe out of it. He approached a tree and lifted the axe, preparing to swing. He swung, but didn't hit wood when he swung, in fact, rather than the sound of wood being chopped, he heard a different sound. It was like someone slapping a gelatinous substance…he lifted his axe up and looked at the blade, a slimy green substance had covered the blade. Confused, he looked down at what he had just sunk the blade into, his eyes widening when he saw what appeared to be a small, green, living blob of slime ready to jump at him. "GAH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted in surprise. Without hesitation (and out of fear), he quickly swung the axe at the slime again and again, chopping away at it until it was nothing but a green puddle. "Ay, Von! That stuff's useful, might wanna pick it up, pal!" Von looked towards Marty immediately. "There is no way I am picking this up!" Von said. "Unless ya wanna sit in a dark house, ya better collect that stuff, it's flammable!" Von looked at the gel that lay before him in the form of a small puddle…he hesitantly scooped some of it up in his hand and put it in his pack, it didn't feel all that bad after a some collecting, eventually picking up more and more, eventually using both hands to dig more of the gel out of the puddle, until eventually, there was nothing left of the puddle. "Now…what was I going to do beforehand?" Von thought out loud. "Ah, right." He stood up and raised the axe, starting to chop down the tree in front of him.


End file.
